Recordando travesuras
by vegas nivel 3
Summary: Nick y Greg recuerdan las consecuencias de sus travesuras al tener que lidiar con un niño caprichoso en uno de sus casos. Advertencia el relato contiene nalgadas.


Recordando travesuras

Estaban reunidos en la sala de descanso Greg y Nick tomando café y dichosos de haber cerrado un caso. La verdad es que estoy feliz pero ese niño era un verdadero demonio, como nos hizo embroncar con sus berrinches y travesuras. La verdad que sí, yo no sé si estaré más viejo o qué pero te aseguro que ganas no me faltaron de ponerlo sobre mis rodillas y… te entiendo si hubiera vivido en mi casa te aseguro que mi abuelo Olaf no hubiera dudado en castigarlo me acuerdo que una vez mis padres me dejaron en su casa y me fui hasta una habitación que tenía donde jugábamos y hacíamos experimentos él entró y me dijo: Greg voy a buscar algunas cosas a la tienda quédate aquí si quieres pero nada de explosivos entendido? Sólo los harás conmigo y no hay peros. Cuando mi abuelo se fue por supuesto que tomé unos tubos de ensayo y comencé a experimentar con unas nuevas sustancias con tanta mala suerte que hice explotar el tubo manchando la alfombra de un color verde fluorescente no había forma de quitar la mancha. Cuando mi abuelo regresó yo traté de ocultar la mancha pero fue imposible, el no dijo nada me volteó, me inclinó y comenzó a azotarme al principio las resiste pero luego cuando me bajó el pantalón y me sacó la zapatilla y fueron unos tras otros las nalgadas lo único que quería era que termine e irme a llorar desconsoladamente a mi cuarto, ni te imaginás como quedó mi trasero, cuando terminó me miró a los ojos y con su voz gruesa me dijo, lo siento Greg pero era necesario.

Nick se reía pero también recordaba una situación similar. En mi casa era normal las nalgadas aunque no tan seguidas aunque no lo creas los chicos Stokes éramos buenos, hacíamos travesuras y más de una vez fuimos azotados pero pocas veces con grandes palizas, debíamos haber hecho algo muy grave para que los azotes sean duros, por lo general eran unas cuantas nalgadas sobre el pantalón y con la mano. Pero recuerdo una paliza y esa sí que fue una paliza con todas las letras. Yo había escuchado la noche anterior cuando uno de los trabajadores le fue a informar a mi papá que había encontrado un nido de víboras, dándole la ubicación exacta de donde estaba, bien dijo mi padre voy a llamar para que las vengan a buscar. En Texas cuando encuentras un nido de víboras debes llamar al Departamento de Ofidios ya que las viene a retirar para hacer suero, cuando mi papá se dio cuenta que yo estaba escuchando me llamó Nick ni se te ocurra ir, Nico yo te prometo que cuando llegue de la oficina te llevo a verlo.

Al día siguiente cuando llegué de la escuela dejé la mochila y me fui a buscar el nido de serpientes, no contaba con que mi padre vendría temprano para estar cuando fueran a retirar las víboras, ya había retirado una piedra que habían colocado sobre una tapa para que no se pudieran escapar y cuando estaba a punto de levantarla siento que me alzan y me tapan la boca para que no grite, mi padre me deja en el suelo dándome la orden que me quede donde me dejó, yo estaba petrificado, puso nuevamente la piedra y de un tirón me llevó dentro de la casa. Lo primero que hizo fue golpearme con la mano, luego me bajó los pantalones y el calzoncillo se sacó el cinto lo dobló por la mitad y lo único que me dijo fue recibirás la paliza de tu vida, me llevó hasta un sillón me puso boca abajo en el apoya brazos y comenzó a nalguearme yo me acuerdo que lloraba desconsoladamente pidiéndole perdón y que nunca más lo iba hacer. De eso estoy seguro a menos que quieras recibir otra tunda así. Los azotes siguieron hasta que el trasero me quedó más que dolorido. Me hizo subir la ropa y me mandó a mi habitación.

Cuando llegó mi madre se que hablaron de lo sucedido pero no logré escuchar que es lo que decían. Al rato mi padre entró en mi dormitorio, yo estaba asustado, jamás había visto así a mi papá, me cubrí las nalgas con las manos y lo miré. No te preocupes Poncho no vengo a castigarte quiero que hablemos. Y ahí me explicó el jamás nos había pegado a ninguno de nosotros así y siempre que el castigo era severo nos explicaba lo que habíamos hecho mal y luego nos pegaba a menos que fueran nalgadas menores por travesuras comunes de chicos. Pero esta había sido dura. Nick escucha, se que te pegué fuerte pero no me arrepiento, al desobedecer pusiste en peligro tu vida, nadie sabía que habías llegado, si yo no llegaba temprano y no me imaginaba donde estabas hubieras muerto antes de que te encontremos esas víboras son muy venenosas y yo te había prometido llevarte a verlas. Se que el castigo fue duro pero lo volvería hacer a ti o a cualquiera de tus hermanos si viera que corren semejante peligro. Me acuerdo que sólo lo abracé y le pedí perdón prometiéndole que no lo volvería a hacer. Y te puedo asegurar que lo cumplí.

Los dos se reían de sus historias mientras seguían tomando el delicioso café de Greg.


End file.
